


Broken Glass

by Kenshi



Category: Scene - Fandom, emo - Fandom
Genre: ???? - Freeform, F/F, LMAO, Multi, Scene Kids, emo kids, extensive use of the word 'hella', get ready for pain and suffering, this is emo af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: Take a girl under your wing, teach her how to fly, and she just might become your best friend. After all, birds of a feather flock together.





	

It was the middle of the day and the cool breeze blew through our hair like the wind through the trees. We lay out in the forest blasting our MCR cd’s where no one can hear us, we sit out here like a bunch of nobodies with a bunch of nothing to do. I sat while Dee brushed her fingernails through my indigo fringed hair. “You like that? Weirdo.” I did. We come and hang out here almost everyday to get away from the wild life of the city. It moves too fast for us, and we like to take it slow. Dee’s hand ran through my hair like magic. Her father was a personal masseuse so of course she learned from the best, and she loved to try out her new techniques on me since she thought my hair was the softest. “Dee, tell me about the thing again.”  
“The thing? You’re gonna have to be more specific than that. There’s a bunch of things I could tell you about.” I pulled on one of her coon-tails that hung from here head and over my shoulders. “You know which one I meant. Tell me the story.” She chuckled and tugged at one of my hair strands. “What the fuck, fine.” She let go of my hair and went to sit in the circle with the rest of us, getting ready for out little ‘story time.’ 

 

She school bell had just rang. The air was cold and it smelled of girls perfume, even though it was against the regulations to spray fragrant substances into the air due to allergies. I sat in the back of my math class ignoring the rest of the world while I doodled in my little private journal. The teacher spoke of things unknown, but probably somethings we wouldn’t use for the next ten or so years. So far the school day had been boring, full of mundane activities like writing or solving useless equations. It had been like this for the last three months. I’m already questioning how the teachers keep their fragile sanity, teaching for as long as they had been.   
I had finished by little sketch and closed my notebook. Time to finally pay attention; I may not need this class, but it would be nice to finally graduate. I look up to find one of the girls staring at me but not in a ‘ew, you’re some kind of scene kid aren’t you’ way, more in a curious, ‘so tell my about yourself way.’ The girl had fiery red hair and dull green eyes, a strange clash of colors. Her body like a twig, thin and scrawny legs and arms, and small hands. It’s like she was bland all over. But her curiosity was the thing that had gotten me. 

 

It was sometime after class and I sat out in the hallway talking with my two friends Ember and Mandie. We had the same classes together, but we didn’t talk that much. We weren’t exactly the best of friends. We just enjoyed each other’s company, and we liked it that way.   
“So I was that chick staring at you in the middle of class~ You think she likes you?”  
I scoffed. “Impossible!” Acting all dramatic and unnecessary, and turn my head while flipping my hair dramatically to one side. “For I am but a lost soul!” [insert the fake tears here.]  
We all laughed. “But really though, you wanna give her a chance? She couldn’t take her eyes off you! She was all up in your ‘darkness.’” Ember fake punched me on the shoulder.   
“No way, I’m alone and I like it alone. Relationships are just too much drama. And besides, I don’t even know her name.”   
Mandie fake cried. “I’m not your friend???Ohh, cruel fatee!!” She tried to trust fall with me, but she knows I would have let her fall so she caught herself and huffed. “Anyway, her name is Laura or something. I have a few classes with her, she doesn’t speak all that much,”  
“Annie~ take her, she’s just your type. You like the dark and quiet ones don’t ya?” Ember winked at me. But he was right, I did like the dark and quiet ones. Maybe I could talk to her and take her under my wing, see what she’s all about. “Fine, if I talk to her will you guys leave me alone?” They both giggled and rolled their eyes, obviously they aren’t going to leave me alone about this at all.   
I had scoffed and turned around to find her, ‘Laura or something’ standing about an inch away from me, fiddling with her fingers in anticipation. “H-Hey…um…” She was somewhat intimidated by me for some reason. I don’t know how though; I’m small, I dyed my hair blue, I look extremely weak, I’m as pale as snow, I couldn’t really intimidate anyone, not even a flea. People would see me as some comical cartoon character rather than someone to look up to. “…So you know how you did your hair? Could you do mine like that?” Most times, I would deny the request almost immediately, but since they want me to talk to her so badly, I’ll do it. And plus, doing hair is kinda fun, besides the teasing and the hairspray part. the dying, on the other hand, is probably the most fun. To mix colors into new combinations and differ yourself from the mainstream people around you…and not to forget the fact that it makes you look cool as hell.   
“Yeah, sure I’ll do it. What colors you want?”  
“Um, like a black, or maybe a hot pink? Whatever colors you have available…” She played with her fingers some more. She sure needs this haircut, it would boost her confidence some more.   
“Mmhmm…I think I have a black and I could go get some pink after school…What do you say about black with pink bangs? I could maybe put a coon-tail or two in there.” 

She thought for a moment about the coon-tails, seeming like she really wanted them. “Umm, no just the black with pink bangs is fine. My mom wouldn’t let me out of the house with the tail things…” A weak chuckled escaped her lips. Behind me I could hear Ember and Mandie gasping sweetly and patting each other on the backs for a job well done.   
“Meet me at the walker’s line after school, and I could walk you over to my house. It’s just down the road.” She nodded, letting that little tuft of hair on her head shake around before quickly running off in embarrassment.   
“ooooooooohhh~ Annie, It’s a dateeee~” I fake punched Mandie. “It’s not a date! You sat there and you heard the whole thing, she just wants me to do her hair because she’s secretly emo inside…so hah!” Ember guffawed.“She needs you to wake her up (wake her up inside)” Mandie suddenly came in fake screeching, “Cant wake up!”  
“Wake me up inside!”  
“SAVE MEEE”  
I covered both of their mouths before they could continue. People were already staring at us, no doubt we’re gonna get in trouble. “Pfft, whatever, I’ll see you guys after school.”  
“We’re coming with you?” Mandie questioned.  
“Yes, you’re coming with me. I need a couple of hands ‘cause her hair looks extra fuckin’ fluffy.”  “Three fluffy five me.”   
“Ember I’m pretty sure you’re 100 percent memes at this point.”  “xXMemelord420Xx”  
“Ember staph.”  
“Rawr ex dee”  
I covered his hand with my mouth and shushed him. “You’re coming with me after school and you’re gonna stay quiet, or else it’s duck-tape instead of my hand.” He removed my hand and brushed his through his long white locks, “You got it babe!” He winked. I punched him square in his stomach, causing him to bend over and try to hold himself together. “Don’t call me babe, bitch.”  
“g-got it…hoe.”  
I walked off to my next class, almost already late. 

I—timeskip—I

I sat outside and waited at the home-walking like for her, but she didn’t appear anywhere in sight. “She must’ve changed her mind…”   
“Nah, she’s right here buddy.” I had jumped and spun around ready to fight, but it was just Mandie and Laura standing there, trying to hold back their laughter. “What the fuck..” Mandie covered her face. “Is that what you do when you’re scared!?”   
“Shut up! I thought you were a stranger!”  
“Thats what you do!? You’re were gonna fuckin’ karate chop me in the oblivion?”  
“YES.” I had the straightest face possible.   
She just about died laughing. Laura tried not too, but the contagious laughter had gotten to her too.   
“So are we gonna do this or what?” I peeked at my watch. “Where the hell is Ember?”   
“He got into another fight with his mom. He isn’t gonna come over today so he said to go on without him.”   
“Aggghhhhh fuckkkk… Fine, alright lets, go.”  
We started walking towards the direction of my house, while the sun set above both of our heads and detailing the stray strands in the light. Laura’s hair looked like fire, bouncing with every step she took. It looked like she took great care of it, not a single stray in sight and every piece has a strong and healthy shine. And yet, she wanted me to actually to this to her hair…  
“So are you sure about this? I’m gonna have to cut it and everything.”  
“Y-yes…”  
“I just wanted you to know ‘cause well, it looks like you take good care of it. I don’t want you cryin’ on me when I start cutting.”  
“No no, its fine. I did all the research and everything. I have materials to care for it…and some extra hair in my bag if you mess something up…no offense…”  
“el-oh-el, its fine. Emo hair is a lot of trial and error so be prepared for everything.”  
She lightly chuckled and scratched the back of her hair. “I’m sure gonna miss it after it’s gone, but its a good change for me. And I get to look super cool when its done, too.”  
I grabbed a strand of her hair and held it in my hands. Damn, its softer than I thought.   
“mm. I could make this work.”  
Mandie wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Well take good care of it, don’t youu worryyyy!” She winked.   
The girl had looked slightly afraid of her, but I don’t blame her. If you were able to get inside Mandie’s head and see what she was thinking, you’d run for the hills. 

 

We had finally made it to the front steps of my house, a simple house with only one story, pale blue walls and blinded windows that were dimly light with yellow-ish white lights from indoors. I unlocked the front door with the skull key that clung onto my lanyard and pushed it open as a wide breeze of cool air and the faint smell of food wafted past our faces. I was the first to walk in, leading Mandie and Laura to my room. Laura was baffled. “W-wow…” My room was only a little messy, a pile of old clothes laying in a overfilled tub in a corner of the room and the dresser that held my mirror and other items was cluttered with small trinkets, pens, papers, and other things of the sort. The bed remained clean, despite the crazy appearance of the rest of the room.   
I had pulled out a chair for Laura and Mandie had helped herself to my bed, already have been here before. “Just sit here, I’ll go get a towel and some hair supplies and I’ll start whenever you’re ready.” She had nodded and I was off. 

 

.::MANDIE’S POV::.  
Laura just sat there and examined the mess of posters and drawings on the wall. She was cute, like a little alice arriving in her wonderland. I sat and stared at her face, her body, the way she was sitting, just about everything about her. She wore mostly hoodies and tight jeans all the time. I’ve never seen her wear a band shirt or anything like that but blue jeans, black converse, and a black or grey hoodie. She’s a comfortable living person, she likes comfortable things. But what about food? Nah, that’s not anything useful. I really wanna spook her with something she didn’t really think I would know about her…Oh, I got it.   
“So you’ve been thinking about getting into the scene a little?”   
She looked at me, surprised. “Um, yeah a little bit. I listen to a few bands, but none of the actual mainstream ones. I like to support the local music scene.”  
“You go to a lot of concerts?”  
“Nah, not a lot of ‘em. Just the small ones because the says the big ones are too dangerous.”  
I shook my head. “Fuckin’ parents. Anyway, you like Annie? I mean, like a friend? I can see you’ve been looking at some photos of her online from your phone.”   
“How did you know that?!” She checked her phone. “It’s not like I’m a stalker or anything, I just think she has a really interesting blog.”   
“So you read her blog? All her rants and all that shit?”  
“Yeah, I read it, and I happen to agree with just about everything she posts, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
I laughed. “Woaah, woaaaah. Chill out, its not like I’m calling you out or anything. I just been watchin’ you, that’s all. I met her the same way you did, but I was the one who did her hair, then she learned to do it herself.”  “So she got it from you? So, you’re like her scene mom or something.”  
“Yesh!!” I winked at her.  
“Huh. That explains a lot. I mean, you do wear more bright and outgoing clothes than her, with all the colors in your hair and the domo shirts and bracelets and stuff.”  
I nodded. “Mandie Murrderr’s the name, it you wanna check out my blog and my Myspace.” “You still have a Myspace?”  
“Gotta keep the scene alive.”  
Annie came back in through the door with some scissors and and bag full of her hair supplies, and Laura sat back down in the chair, ready to get work done. 

 

.::ANNIE’S POV::.  
Mandie looked away and hid her grin and Laura sat back down in her seat, as if they had been gossiping about me in here. Or maybe I’m just being paranoid. Whatever.   
“So let’s get started with this thing. Which side you want short?”   
Laura had took the time and parted her hair down the side of which eye she had wanted shown, and which one she wanted hidden. I set my tools down and begin cutting each strand as if they had been spun out of pure silk, as if she would have felt each cut intensely like it was her own skin. 

I finished cutting her mane and gave a her a small mirror to see it up close.   
“I love it!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes! I can’t wait to put the color in!”   
Mandie had winked at her and she scoffed.  
“So Annie, you should put this on your blog. I’m sure Laura would really appreciate seeing herself on her most favorite celebrity, Annie TheDarkOne’s blog~”  
I was shocked, to say the least. “You read my blog?”  
Laura had look embarrassed. “Maybe some of the posts.”  
“She’s read all of the posts, even the rants and she’s probably downloaded a few of your selfies onto her phone. She’s your biggest fannn~”  
“Shut. Up.”   
“I should follow you online, huh, what was your name? Dead_Alicex? Something like that~”  
Laura had gotten up from the chair and back into the wall. “I said shut up!”  
“Mandie. Out” She had rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, probably going into the kitchen to mooch off my food.   
Laura was just about scared to death. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to seem like a stalker okay? I really liked you a a lot and I thought you were a cool person! I don’t have any of your pictures downloaded on my phone, seriously I don’t! I also I—“ I had covered her mouth with my hadn before she could say any more. “It’s fine, I know. You don’t really need to apologize, I mean, I do the same thing with other people. I grabbed my phone and pulled up the gallery for her. “I’ve downloaded tons of pics of other people! So its fine, you don’t need to worry about it.”   
She put her hands down and looked me in the eye.   
“Okay, um…Alright.”  
“So we’re doing black with pink bangs right? Let’s do the dye in the bathroom so I wont get black all over everything.”  
She chuckled. “Most everything in here is already black, it wouldn’t even make a difference.”

 

I—time skip—I  
Mandie and I had just rinsed her hair out in the tub and she wrapped the towel around her neck and decided to let her hair air dry so she wont damage it more.   
“Hm…what song is this?”   
“‘Broken Glass by Three Days Grace” I had it playing in the background of my room while we sat and watched Ruby Gloom and The Addams Family on my Apple TV. “Broken Glass. I think I heard this somewhere before, I dunno. I like it.”   
“You never listened to TDG before?”  
“Nah, not really.” Mandie was curious. “What about MCR?”  
“I’ve only heard two songs from them, ‘Mama’ and ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’”  
“That all? Shit, you need to get some more music in your life!”  
“No no, its fine. I’m not really a musical kind of person. It’s like I said earlier, I support the local music scene, thats all.”  
I snorted. “Fuckin’ scene kid.”  
Laura glared at me. “I’m not a scene kid! I don’t go by labels, I’m just myself.”  
Mandie and I both laughed, as if that was the most ‘scene’ thing she could ever say. Just then, my phone had rung and when I picked it up, I had a call from Ember. Strange enough, I never get calls from him; he doesn’t like the sound of his voice over the phone. I answered it almost immediately, as if it was an emergency.  
“Ember? You okay?”  
“Yeah, um…hey, I’m coming over. Something happened…I need to be out of the house for a while. Could I crash at your place for a bit?”  
“Yeah dude come over! Everything fine? You sound hella hurt.”  
“I’m fine, I’m…fine. I’m coming over.”  
I put the phone back down and sat up from my position on the bed. Both Laura and Mandie looked concerned. “Is Ember okay?”  
“I have no idea, he just said ‘something happened’ and he needed to be out of the house for a while. I fuckin’ scared.”   
I had left out of the room to go prepare a place for him to sleep, maybe some food for him in case he’s hungry.

.::LAURA’S POV::.  
The day had started off so bland but here I am, in probably the most exciting moment of my life. But wait, if this is the most exciting, I…I have a sad life. But here I am, hair still soaked and I’m leaning and against the woman of my life’s bed while good music plays in the background and I drift off into a dream. Should I sleep here tonight? I should, we would share a bed together. But she wouldn’t want me to get her pillow wet…I don’t know how to feel.   
Of course I’m worried about Ember, he seemed so joyful and happy earlier. Actually, that’s all I’ve ever seen him do, laugh and play. To see him, or to vaguely hear his voice like this is a little chilling.   
There was a ring at the door. Mandie had gotten up and signaled at me to come with her, just in case she needs help. She guided me into the living room where Annie opened the front door and there he was, leaning against the door bell button on his forehead. His face was blank and he said nothing, but there was something behind his eyes…anger? fear? sadness? Maybe a mix of the three. Annie pulled him in from the cold outside and set him down on one of the couches where laid his head back, letting his silver locks fall onto the couch cushions and he closed his eyes, stretching his legs out and taking a deep breath.   
“Ember, are you okay? It’s fine, you can tell me.”  
He said nothing for a while, but he swallowed and started.  
“I might have to stay for a month or two.”  
“Why? I mean, you’re welcome to but why?”  
“I can’t go back to that house.”  
Annie understood that he didn’t want to talk about it and hugged his rag-doll like body.  
“…Take as much time as you need.”   
Mandie had gone went up to cuddle him and had left me there, not sure what to do with myself. Ember had gotten up from his barrage of hugs and pulled me back down with him, causing me to fall onto his lap. I had leaned onto him, not sure what I was doing, but I had felt as if I was doing something right.   
He took another deep breath. “Your hair. I like it.” He brushed his hands through my lightly damp hair, fluffing me up like a baby bird. “It’s a little scruffy.” His voice was deep and strained, like he had been yelling for a while. He grabbed my head and pulled it against him. “Don’t be uncomfortable.”   
“Umm, okay…”  
“I’m serious.” As if I didn’t know that before. “I don’t like it when people get uncomfortable around me. Relax a bit.” He had managed to shin a little smile before resting his head back again. I leaned back against him and I could hear his heartbeat, still beating unusually fast. His leather jacket smelled like cologne, but a specific type of cologne. Something that would be called by a name of “black-bird” or “night-raven.” He turned his head to the shaved portion on the side and dozed off on the couch.  
In this state, I feel like he’s…vulnerable. I could do anything to him and he’d probably be okay with it. But not only to him, but to everyone else too. I don’t want to leave here. In fact, I think I’ll stay the night. I get a huge lecture in the morning, but at least it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions????????????Anyone????????????


End file.
